


Will You Come Home?

by luwondderlands



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwondderlands/pseuds/luwondderlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set years after the last Harley Quinn issue came out, when she saves Mason from Arkham. And it's pretty much just Harley and Ivy being absolute cute and supportive girlfriends. Poisonquinn. There is sad and Joker is mentioned a few times due to reasons. But it's mostly sexy fluff they both deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Come Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, what's up?? This is a one shot. At least for now. Let me know what ya think, please! I haven't written in sooooo long, so I'm rusty rusty. Enjoy!

Harley’s sprawled on the bed, body mostly covered by the bedsheets, as she lazily turned her head and saw, through the mane of messy hair, Pamela’s naked back sitting up on the edge of the bed, the green vine patterns tracing a path on her skin. Harley stretches and tries to reach for Pamela to drag her back in for some cuddling.

“Oh, Red, do ya really have ta go?” Harley nags, pouting, hoping it’ll bring her girlfriend back into her arms.

“Harl, I’m only going tomorrow night.” Pamela chuckles a bit. “and you said you had plans for us today. So get up.” Ivy is sitting on the bed and she’s just reaching out for her bra when a pair of pale arms trap her and drag her back, almost under the sheets. Clearly, Harly gave up on the lazy cooing tactic and went for something with more immediate results. Ivy giggles as Harly pins her down on the bed and fully covers both of them with the sheets. Noses almost bumping; they’re both giggling but Harley, surprisingly, is the first to go quiet. The ghost of laughter still on her face, she stares at Pamela’s green eyes.

“They’re my plans. They can wait all I like! … Stay.” She says the last word softly, deeply. And Ivy blushes with the intensity of her gaze.

“Alright, I won’t get off the bed if you insist so much!” Pamela answers in a mockingly serious tone. “Besides, the lighting under the sheets and you straddling me and being so close and so absolutely naked don’t really act as a motivator to get dressed.” Ivy finishes with a smirk. Harley blushes a bit. She had grown to feel so comfortable around Ivy that sometimes she could almost forget she’s wearing nothing but what she was born with. Like right now. Just that now she  _ is _ aware of her nudity, but mostly Ivy’s. She shakes her head.

“No. I mean  _ stay _ . With  _ me _ . Here. Move in with me. Come live with me. Stay here. Leave Gotham. Come ta New York. Live with me. In this building. This very room.” Harley says, increasing the pace by the word.

“Baby, I can’t right now, I—“Ivy starts.

“But I miss ya!” Harley bursts, pouting, making Ivy smile sweetly at her.

“Oh, sunflower, what am I going to do with you…” and Pamela flips them over, comfortably settling between Harly’s thighs, “I wonder?” Well, now Harley is  _ definitely  _ blushing. She bites her lip and wraps her arms around Pamela’s shoulder.

“I can come up with a few things ya could do with me… And  _ to _ me.”

“Oh, really?” Ivy asks lowering her face towards Harley’s. “I’d love to hear all about it.” And with that she bites into Harley’s neck and thrusts her hips against her, making a low moan escape Harley’s mouth.

“Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Harley wraps her legs around Ivy’s waist. They sure ain’t leaving the bedroom anytime soon. And she was glad. It made it seem like Ivy didn’t have to go. As if staying in protected them from time. She knew it didn’t. But it was nice to think she’d never have to let Ivy go, to say goodbye and maybe never see her again. They might not be “villains” anymore, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have risky days, putting their lives on the line. Well, mostly Harley, but neither of them could keep themselves from trouble for too long.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harley laid sprawled on the bed once again, just that this time she’s on top of Ivy. Both still breathing heavily with tired, yet stupidly happy smiles on their faces.  

“Wow.” Harley whispers and nuzzles Ivy’s collarbone and tucks her arms under Ivy’s back in an attempt to hug her. That makes Ivy open her eyes and wrap her arms around her girlfriend, gently caressing the length of her back. “Every time. Every single time it’s just…  _ wow _ … Ya’ magical.” The last part makes Ivy chuckle.

“Me? Magical? No,” Ivy gets up, resting her weight on an elbow and uses her other hand to hold Harley’s face and make her look up. “I’m just talented, baby. You, on the other hand,” She gives Harley a short but deep kiss, “you’re magical.” Harley giggles at that, snuggling up on Ivy and hugging her again. Ivy lets herself drop back on the bed and wraps her arms around Harley.

“Ya’ silly, Red.” Harley nuzzles her, leaves a kiss on her chin and gets on her elbows to look better at Ivy. “Sure, I was Power Girl’s sidekick, but  _ ya _ gave me those shots that made me immune ta poison and increased my abilities. I’m not magical. I’m justa better me when  _ ya’re _ around.” Ivy blushes, smiling at Harley. 

“You sunshine.” Ivy says sweetly. Her eyes soften and she seems like she’s about to say something, but then she only kisses Harley on the forehead. “I’m starved. And eating only you for breakfast won’t do it for me.” Ivy finishes with a smirk.

“But ya’re soo comfy.” Harley falsely complains. Her stomach is aching, so she’ll for sure get up and get breakfast. Giggling, she gives Ivy a peck on the lips and rolls off of her. They both get up and dressed with some casual clothes. 

“What do you have in the fridge?” Ivy asks, stretching. Harley looks sheepishly at her feet.

“Nothing?” Ivy raises an eyebrow, her girlfriend  _ always _ had food. Harley’s fridge being empty usually is a rare occasion. “I was gonna buy groceries last night, but then  _ ya _ were here! And I didn’t know ya’d be here!”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Ivy gets a step closer.

“Ya did! And I wanted ta… Spoil ya… with my attention.” Harley grins, trying to look shy an absolutely failing at it.

“By ‘spoiling’ do you mean ‘giving me about fifteen hickies’?” Ivy raises an eyebrow, smirking and stepping closer. She grabs the lapels of Harley’s leather jacket and pulls her closer. “Huh, if I knew spoiling me was more important than eating, I would have called before I got here.” Harley blushes profusely. But then she smiles and wraps her arms around Ivy’s waist.

“It’s only as important if ya’re what I’m eating.” Ivy purrs lowly at that and bites her lips, pressing her body against Harley’s.

“Let’s get out of this room and go eat before I change my mind about breakfast,  _ again _ .” Ivy says before she gives in to kissing Harley and ending up in bed. Again. Harley sighs and lets Ivy lead her to their regular diner. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Did they change the cook here?” Ivy asks.

“Nah, why?” Harley replies before stuffing half a pancake in her mouth.

“The pancakes are softer. Better than usual.”

“Maybe is da ‘intern.’” Harley answers while working on eating the pancake in her mouth. At Ivy’s questioning raised eyebrow, she continues, “They hired a new gal to halp in da kitchen.”

“Hmm. Cool.” And she goes back to eating, before Harley finishes the plate of pancakes they’re sharing. 

When they’re almost finishing the plate Harley’s phone starts ringing.

“Ooh, it’s Mason! Sorry babe, gotta pick it up.” Harley says.

“It’s alright,” Ivy smiles at Harley’s excitement, “go ahead.”

“Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy” Harley chirps. “How ya doing? I’m  _ fiiiine _ . Here with ma girlfriend Ivy, remember her? ‘Course you do!” She raises her eyebrows. “Yup, just got outta bed. Having some soft pancakes with Red. What—" her voice becomes lower and less excited. “Are ya alright? Ya sound a bit… upset. Alrigh’. Yea, I can do that. I’ll see ya later then!” She finishes trying to sound as excited as possible. Ivy drops her head to the side looking down at Harley.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Harley shrugged. “It’s alright. We’re gonna meet up close by, later, hopefully he’ll let me know what’s up. Which means I gotta enjoy the day with ya before it’s time to see Mason.” Harley stretches her arms forward reaching for Ivy’s hands, they intertwine they’re fingers and Harley drops her head to the side, mirroring Ivy, with a sweet smile and a content sigh. Then her eyes go wide and she sits upright. “Oh my god! I didn’ ask ya if ya’re okay with meeting up with him! And today’s yar day! I’m supposed ta be spoiling ya aaaaall day long so ya don’t miss me.” Ivy smiles, holds Harley’s hands and brings them to her lips, kissing them gently.

“You can spoil and pamper me all you like, Harl, I’ll always miss you.” Ivy finishes with a sweet smirk, rather than her usual seductive one.

“Oh, ya big softy.”

“And I don’t mind. I’m not the only person in your life, so it’s unrealistic to expect you to dedicate a whole day to me.”

“But ya’re the most important, and the one I see the least and want the most.” Harley smiles mischievously and Ivy raises an eyebrow.

“Keep on talking like that, and we’ll only get as far as the diner’s bathroom.”

“It’s closed ‘till they fix it.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to improvise.” Ivy starts rubbing her leg against Harley’s, pushing it over to the side. Harley gives in to every provocation. They both stare at each other with playful and daring smiles on their lips. Ivy’s starting to kick off one of her shoes to try and tickle Harley behind her knee, when the waiter startles them.

“Are the pancakes good?” The young man asks. Both women had completely forgotten about the plate of almost finished pancakes that sat between them. They compose themselves, clearing their throats.

“Yes. Yes.” Harley stammers out.

“They’re very soft. We both liked them.” Ivy answers, recovering her natural elegance.

“Good!” He exclaims, and then gets embarrassed for his excitement. “It’s that we’re trying a new recipe.” He explains.

“Well, it’s definitely working.” Ivy responds with a smile.

After the waiter is gone, they turn to each other, eyes wide, and break into a fit of laughter. After they both manage to stop laughing, Harley finishes the pancakes and they get the bill. Harley  _ insists  _ on paying, after all they only had pancakes.

“What do you want to do now?” Ivy asks once outside the diner. 

“I wanna hold your haand” Harley sings in the  _ Beatles _ tune. Ivy giggles.

“Nerd.” She says bumping her shoulder against Harley’s and holding her hand. They smile at each other for a little bit.  Holding hands isn’t something they get to do often. “So, what now? Miss ‘I have a plan’.” 

“Well, first ya gotta kiss me.” Ivy does, longingly, softly, passionately, ending it with a soft and barely graze of her teeth on the shorter girl’s lower lip. When they break apart Harley hums and smiles giddily. “Then we gotta get dressed up and go ta the theater, to watch… Not gonna tell ya! It’s a surprise! And then we’re going to a nice restaurant I had ta get reservations fer.” They both laugh. But Ivy is still impressed that Harley is spending that much money.  They usually kept it simple.

“Alright. Not going to push it.” Ivy side eyes Harley. “Even though I  _ really _ want to know what play we’re gonna watch.” And then she pouts a little looking at her feet.

“NO! Not fair Red! No pouting! I… Won’t… Say it.”

“But…” And Ivy looks at her from under her eyelashes, pouting even more. She sees Harley’s face go red. She’s about to explode.  She’ll either say it or do something to stop herself, like stuffing a newspaper in her mouth. Ivy really hopes she doesn’t do the latter. Teasing Harley is fun, but she won’t kiss a mouth with  _ newspaper _ dirt. When they’re both sure Harley is going to actually explode, she grabs Ivy’s face and pulls it closer, kissing her deeply.

“Uiilgued” Harley mumbles into the kiss . Ivy steps back confused.

“What?”

“Nothing! And don’t ask again!” Harley demands and takes Ivy’s hand back in hers and walks off towards the apartment. Ivy smiles.  _ Smart, saying the name in the kiss, so she doesn’t explode but I still don’t know what she said. _ And lets herself be dragged away by her lover, as per usual. 

After showering Harley goes get dressed with a fancy dress and Pamela grabs some things and a pair of black high heels and walks to the bathroom. When she’s closing the door she catches Harley’s questioning look.

“I got a surprise for you too, so you get ready over there, and I’ll get ready over here.” And she closes the door with a malicious smirk.

Harley got ready  _ quickly _ . She slipped into the dress easily, but left the small back zipper open on purpose to tease Ivy a bit, saying she couldn’t close it by herself, which they both know was a lie. She slipped into her red high heels and went over to the mirror to assess her outfit. The dress was dark blue, almost black, it went almost under her knees, the back was slightly longer and had a deep cut that showed off most of her upper back. All of the dress seemed rapped in red roses bushes intertwined with each other, gracefully rapping her body. 

Slipping into her heels wasn’t bad; they weren’t as high as she wanted, to even out the height difference between Ivy and her.  _ Oh, well. I like been tucked under her chin anyway.  _ Harley shrugs to herself and gets closer to the mirror and finishes up her makeup, making her typical blue eyeshadow a shade darker to match the dress, and the red eyeshadow and lipstick just as she usually does it. She thinks for a moment to make her skin look natural, but then she reminds herself she’s going out with  _ Ivy _ —there’s nothing to hide. Harley fixes her hair in a simple updo, leaving a few strands of hair loose to frame her face. Just then, she hears a small creak behind her; sign that the bathroom door has opened. Harley strikes a slightly dramatic pose, one arm over her shoulder, reaching for her back.

“Oh, Red! I can’t reach the zipper!” Harley twirls to face Ivy, “Will ya pleassah…”  _ Wow _ . Harley’s jaw drops and she feels her mouth water with the view. Before her is a sight she thought she’d never see: Poison Ivy wearing a suit. Jacket, pants, the undone butterfly tie; all black. Except for the white button up shirt. She’s leaning against the door frame, a hand inside a pocket in the suit pants, a few buttons open, showing off the tanned skin, matching and contrasting the white shirt. A smirk forms on her lips at Harley’s reaction; she raises an eyebrow provocatively, and crosses a leg over the other, showing off a bit of her ankle and high heels.

“So, are you coming over here or what?” Ivy purrs at her. Harley’s eyes go wide, finally finding her voice again.

“Oh my god,  _ Red _ !” Harley flies towards Ivy with one purpose in mind: to  _ rip _ that shirt open. But once she reaches Ivy, who’s now standing up right, still taller than her girlfriend, she feels the softness of Ivy’s shirt and stops herself.  _ She must have spent quite a good amount a’ money on this _ . Harley strokes down Ivy’s abs, then the lapels of the suit jacket, the side of her upper arms, the side of her thighs. “Wow. Pam. Wow. Babe. Ya look— Holy fuck! Pam! Babe!  _ Damn _ ! Ya wanna give me a heart attack?! Wow, babe.” Ivy smirks at her and bites her lip.

“Come here.” Ivy says, pulling Harley closer and kissing her. Harley grabs Ivy’s ass, pulling her closer, while Pamela traces Harley’s spine with a nail and zipped her dress up with the other hand, sending a jolt of electricity up the woman’s spine. Harley finishes the kiss with a dreamy sigh and grins up at her girlfriend.

“Ya’re _so_ _beautiful_.” Harley almost whispers. Ivy hums in delight.

“So are you, sunshine.” And places a soft kiss on Harley’s forehead. Then her eyes go wide.

“What?” Harley asks loosening the hug a bit. 

“Are you using that super-lasting-doesn’t-come-off-lipstick or do I have your lips smeared all over my mouth?” Ivy asks, eyes still wide. Only she knew how hard it was to take that lipstick off her face. Well… not only her, but you get what I mean. Harley chuckles.

“I’m wearing the super-uber-lipstick that never comes off.” Ivy sighs in relief.

“Well, let’s go. We don’t want to be late, do we?”

“Right. We don’t. Let’s getta cab.” Harley gives Ivy a peck on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to the sidewalk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They’re both walking, arm in arm, out of the theater. Harley looks up dreamily at Ivy every now and then, as if she was on a date with a prince or, in this case, a a fucking goddess. Ivy finally, after years of stopping herself, allows herself to look at her lover as if she were the very sun. 

“I can’t believe you brought me to watch Wicked.” Ivy laughs.

“Well, ya liked it, right? I’m sure ya laughed a few times, and I mighta caught ya crying at least once.”

“Of course I liked it, Harl! It’s a classic. And it was a lot of fun.” Ivy responds nudging her.

“And if ya think ‘bout it, the story is pretty much about us, but in another universe!”

“What?”

“Think about it! Green girl that loves nature and breaks rules to defend it meets blonde girl who’s chasing after boy. Boy is useless in the story except for keeping the two girls apart. It’s us! And I didn't even mention the other stuff that is obviously like us.” Ivy laughs at Harley’s summary of the classic.

“Alright. I see your point.” She stops to face Harley, “At least in  _ this _ universe the green girl and the blonde girl are together after all  _ that _ mess.”

“Yea.” And they kiss sweetly. Harley hums in delight.  _ Yea, life is just about perfect right now _ . “Let’s go eat!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Harley…” Ivy reaches for the girl’s pale hand and Harley holds it, caressing Pamela’s wrist with her thumb. “I— I really appreciate this. It’s the best day I’ve had in a  _ long _ time, but are you  _ sure _ you can afford to spend all this money? You have literally spared no expenses. We could have taken the train, but you insisted on taking a cab. Didn’t let me pay for anything. You got tickets for a Broadway  _ classic _ —”

“All Broadway plays are classics, at least for me.” Ivy tries to suppress her smile.

“You got us the best seats possible. That’s  _ expensive _ . And this restaurant… It has a freaking  _ huge _ chandelier, Harley!” Ivy held Harley’s hand firmly to assure her this wasn’t her disapproving, it’s just her worrying. “I won’t say I’m not loving it. I am. This is… All of this is great and lovely. But I don’t want you jeopardizing yourself for romance’s sake.” Ivy finishes. She knows it’s too late. They barely sat at their table and Harley had already asked for a bottle of wine.  _ Port wine _ . Harley’s eyes are red with the tears that sting them, but she manages not to let any drop. Pamela’s starts to feel her stomach sink.  _ Oh no, she didn’t get what I mean _ . Harley brings the hand she’s holding up and kisses it, closing her eyes, she keeps her lips pressed to the soft, long fingers for a few seconds before looking at Ivy again.

“Pamela…” It was a rare event to hear Harley calling her by her full first name. “I am so lucky. So, so, so lucky, ta have someone who cares and appreciates me so much. Appreciates my gestures  _ this _ much.” Harley’s voice is hoarse with emotion. She clears her throat before continuing, “Well, remember the list I got a’those Wall Street motherfuckers that ruined ‘bunch a’innocent people’s lives? Well, yea, I hit one a’them up, just like that other time, ta get money fer the next time you came over and all the money that’s gonna be left can still pay fer our next fifty day long dates or so.” Harley smiles proudly before leaving a peck on Pamela’s hand and returning their hands to the table’s surface.

“That’s my Harley.” Ivy smiles.  _ That sounds  _ much _ better _ .

“Sure thing I am.” Harley says and rubs her leg against Ivy’s, still getting used to how fucking good the woman looks in a suit. 

By the time the waiter returns with the wine bottle and the food menu, they have stopped their little fight for who has the upper hand on footsies and settle for just enlacing their legs with each other’s, victorious smirks on both their lips. After skimming through the menu, it only takes a moment for Ivy to know what she and Harley will want.

“Are you ready to order or should I return later, ladies?” The waiter asks politely.

“Yes.” Harley says.

“We’re ready.” Ivy answers him, since Harley’s response isn’t really an answer. The waiter nods at her. “I’ll want a fettuccini al pesto; and you’ll want spaghetti a la carbonara, right, sunshine?” Ivy asks Harley, gesturing to her with the menu in her hand. Harley grins at her lover.

“Yes,” She beams. The waiter finishes writing it down and as he takes the menus from their hands, Harley continues, “ya know me so well! One of the many reasons I love ya for.” Harley smiles innocently at Ivy, unaware of the effect her words had on the redhead. Ivy tries to respond, but finds that the words are clogging up her throat.

“Would you like me to open the bottle now, or would you rather wait for your meal to arrive?” The waiter, on the other hand, did notice the effect the blonde’s words had on Ivy, and was smiling with delight at the scene before him.

“Now!” Harley beams, clasping her hands. And the waiter obliges, giving Harley a barely half served cup for her to taste and approve, or not, before he finishes serving her and her companion. She tastes it, finding it weird he served her so little wine and hadn’t served Ivy. The waiter, well, waits. Harley waits, starting to lose patience. The waiter waits. Harley is about to start tapping her foot, frowning.

“Is it good, miss?” The waiter decides to ask, since he was given no sign to finish serving the wine.

“Oh!” Harley notices why he wasn’t serving them. “Yes, yes it is. Sorry. I—” The waiter smiles, hiding a soft chuckle.

“It’s alright, miss. No need to apologize.” And he finishes serving them and leaves to order their meal.

Ivy, during this was somewhere else in her mind.  _ One of the many things I love ya for _ .  _ Harl said that _ .  _ Many things I love ya for.  _ Dizzy.  _ I love ya _ . She couldn’t believe she actually heard Harley say those words.  _ Love. _ Calm.  _ Love _ . Warmth. Love. Words echoing in her mind. Waves reverberating through her body. She was in another dimension. Harley  _ loves her _ . Pamela always knew Harley cared  _ deeply _ for her, but having her say it out loud was something new. Harley never confessed to loving anyone,  _ ever _ . Maybe she said it once to  _ him _ , but Ivy never asked and never would. The waves took her over until the waiter snapped her back to reality with the movement of him leaving their table.

“H—H—” Ivy tries, but it barely leaves her lips as a whisper.

“Aw, he’s so cute and polite. He seems nice.” Harley says unaware of the turmoil inside her girlfriend; the storm she has stirred. So Ivy smiles, finally aware of her surroundings again, after hearing her lover’s voice.

“You’re going to get his number?”

“Nah, he probably would be confused since ya’re my girlfriend, and then there’s Mason and, well, ya know how my mind isn’t really one tracked when it comes to this. And he looks like the romantic kinda guy, who can only understand the one track setting, ya know?” Ivy chuckles at that

“Yea, I know, baby.” Ivy keeps on smiling at the girl before her. 

Harley’s always been like that, since the beginning. Sure, it was mostly just her and  _ him _ , but she’s always been sure it was because she was the only one who could  _ actually _ handle the Joker. But now she’s rethinking that. Maybe, just maybe, Harley loved her all along. Not like she loved  _ him _ , but eventually, she’d always return. She didn’t find a place for herself alone, didn’t go to Harvey or Cobblepot, not even Selina; in the end it was always her, only her. Maybe it  _ has _ been love all this time. She knows it’s been for her.

They both sit there, staring at each other, taking in each other’s features, even when they already know them by heart. Harley always loved moments like this, not necessarily the silent moments, but the moments _she_ would seat quietly and just watch Pam. Maybe she’d be quiet too, staring back like she is now, or she’d be ranting about the disgusting industrialized world, fuelled by capitalism, “If only people understood and respected their limits in this world!” Or she’s planning her next trip, conference, heist, hijack, packing her bags to leave her once again, anything really. _The most gorgeous woman;_ _and Red even has natural tattoos, how much luckier could I get?_ _Sure I met Wonder Woman, and gosh, Diana is beautiful. But Red… Red’s just and simply, whoa… with a dreamy and delighted sigh in the end_. Pamela is love like she never knew. Passionate since the beginning, sure it hurt sometimes, but not like with Mistah J, it’s more a hurt of the heart than just pain all over. It’s always been unwavering. She’d always come for her. Trust and dedication. Patient and appreciative. Passionate and independent. Growing and learning. Those words were common in Harley’s mind when it came to Pamela and their love.

“Here are your plates, ladies.” The waiter sets the plates before them, respectively. “Bon appetite.” And leaves them to eat.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They’re both walking hand in hand; after their meal, they’re both warm with satisfied appetites and both tipsy from sharing two bottles of wine. Ivy thought one was enough, but it tasted good and sweet, and Harley really wanted another. Well,  _ she _ was tipsy, Harley though, was bordering the drunk realm. Harley hums, a slight tone of mischief to it.

“What is it, babe?” Ivy asks, smiling down at her lover.

“I’m always so warm when ya’re around.” Harley beams, tugging at the hand she’s holding and bumping against her.

“Well, alcohol will warm you right up too, Harl.” Ivy says, feeling her own body warmth caused by the wine, or maybe ‘cause she’s still thinking about Harley saying she loves her.

Harley grabs the hand she’s already holding with her free hand and pulls Ivy’s arm up and around her shoulders, tugging herself under Ivy and rapping her now free arm around Ivy’s waist.

“Sure, but ya warm me up waaay more, Pam-a-lamb.” Harley says squeezing Ivy’s ass and drags her hand back up. Pamela chuckles, that nickname always made her laugh even though when she first heard it, she didn’t really like it, but Harley insisted on it so now she loves it but sometimes pretends it annoys her.

“Ass.” Ivy teases Harley with fake annoyance.

“Yup, yar ass.” Harley says almost laughing. Ivy, surprisingly, is the first to break, but only with a giggle, tugging Harley closer against her. They’re already at the spot Harley said they’d meet Mason. After a few minutes of aimless walking around, they spot a tall, muscular figure arriving. “Ooooh! It’s Mason!” Harley chirps, leaving Ivy’s hug, but not letting go of her hand. She runs towards Mason, but stops on her track when she feels Pamela’s hold on her loosening; she looks back at the redhead, confused, a pout forming on her lips.

“Go on.” Ivy says softly. “He wants to speak with  _ you _ . Don’t think he’ll appreciate me hanging around while you talk.” Harley half-smiles at her, understanding. And that thought comes back around,  _ how much luckier could I get? _ Harley goes to Mason while Ivy goes to the side and makes a call. “Hello, this is Doctor Pamela Isley. I’d like to s—” She’s interrupted by the secretary who sounds relieved that Ivy called. “He did?” Ivy turns to see Harley’s arms rapped around Mason’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek, while Mason’s arms remained slack by his side.  _ Something’s wrong _ . “Yes, yes. The delayed paycheck. That is why I called. You’re sure? Alright. I’ll check my account tomorrow morning then and let you know if there’s anything wrong. Thank you and have a good evening.” Ivy ends the call and sits on a bench. She looks around a bit.  _ Almost no plants _ . She pulls her phone out again and starts reviewing her speech and presentation for the conference, trying not to look at Mason and Harley; they deserve their privacy.

Harley let’s go of Mason, noticing he didn’t hug her back, but makes nothing of it until he speaks.

“What’s she doing here?” He asks tiredly.

“Red? Oh, nothing… She’s probably checking stats on how humanity is destroying the ecosystem.”

“No. I mean  _ why _ is she here, with you?” Harley let’s out a slightly nervous puff of air.

“‘Cause today’s Pam’s day.”

“Pam’s day?”

“Yea, she only gets ta actually spend time with me every once in a while, so when she gets here I take a day off fer her. She got here last night, so today is her day. Pam’s day!”

“And you meet up with me on  _ her _ day?” Mason scoffs. “How considerate.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Harley feels the sting.  _ The fuck is wrong with him? _

“I wouldn’t be okay with that if I were her.”

“Well, yer not!”

“Imagine if all the people you dated decided to see you on a “Pam’s day”? Would you take her with you to see every single one? Would she even be okay with it, then? You really think she’s okay with  _ this, _ right now?” He finishes gesturing between them.

“What the— First of all, she’s not the jealous type. What is this even about, Mason? What’s wrong?” Mason wreaks of frustration. 

“I really like you Harley, I do—” He starts

“Oh, no. No, no, nonono. Yer breaking up with me?”

“Harley… Is there even anything to break up?”

“What?!”

“I— Harley, listen, I like you. A lot. When we started dating and you’d still be dating other people, like the redhead, I was fine with it.  Thought it was no big deal. But I’m getting old, and so are you, even if you don’t look it. And I can’t pretend I’m okay with my girl hooking up with other people. I wanna get married one day. Be in a  _ real _ relationship. But it clearly won’t be with you, Harley. You’re not the type to get married. I waited; thought you’d get tired of this and  _ choose _ someone. But you never did, and it doesn’t look like you have any intention of doing so. So I’m done here. Maybe we can talk again later. But don’t look for me until we’re both ready. And I’ll be clear as to when I’m ready.” Mason finishes. He wants to just walk away. This hurts too much. But Harley’s standing right there in front of him, looking more beautiful than he’s ever seen the girl before, and the tears, they’re now streaming down her face. Harley was too silent. Both him and Ivy felt the heavy silence holding her and so, felt the first tear drop.

“Oh, Harley. I’m sorry. I really am.” He brings her into a hug. Yet, as soon as Harley finds herself wrapped in his arms, she shoves him away, making him almost fall on his ass.

“Get off of me!” Mason sees the redhead in a suit get up when Harley shouts. “Ya said what you came here to say! Now, leave!”

“Harley, I’m s—”

“You said we’d speak when we’re  _ both _ ready,” she hisses at him, her body acquiring a threatening energy, “I am not, so  _ leave _ .” Eyes full of sorrow, Mason shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks off, head bowed to the floor.

Ivy waits a second to decide what to do, when she sees Harley’s muscles slack. She runs towards Harley and raps the woman in a tight embrace, which gives the blonde more strength. Pamela distances herself a bit to look Harley in the eyes and puts a hand to her cheek. Harley presses her face against the cool warmth of her girlfriend’s hand, closing her eyes as the last tears of the moment drop. Ivy smiles sadly at her as if saying. “You’ll be alright. He clearly didn’t deserve you, anyway.”

“I don’t want ya ta kill him fer me. He’s a good person.” Harley says, heart lighter in the presence of her anchor.

“Tsc. Dammit. I always look forward to killing men.” Ivy makes a dramatically disappointed face, “you gotta take away from me the one thing I love, don’t you?” Harley laughs, throwing herself into Ivy’s arms. “You wanna go drinking?”

“Oh god! ‘So good to be around someone who  _ knows _ me.” Harley sighs, and plants a kiss on Red’s neck before dragging her into the first bar they find.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I’m ‘not the type to get married’?” Harley vented, slurring, drink on one hand and the other supporting her weight on Pamela’s thigh. “I can totally get married! And I can marry who ever I wanna marry!” 

They remained dressed in their formal attire, clearly overdressed for the hookah bar they’re in. Harley fixed her makeup right after going to the bar’s bathroom and dragging Pamela in for a steamy make out. And now, back on the bar, no longer crying, she was gushing while Ivy patiently listened, wishing she could’ve predicted and forewarned Harley about Mason, even if it made no difference, since Harley just does what she wants.

“Well, of course you can get married. If you convince that beautiful brain of yours of something, you’ll do it and nothing will stop you.  You  _ did, almost _ , get married, remember?” Ivy says, trying to hide her disdain on the last words. Harley scrunches up her face.

“Yuck! Yea… Thank god for you.” Harley says remembering, glad she had Ivy then, even when she’d always be committing the same mistake all over again. “Wait! You really think that? You really think someone would marry?”

“Yea, baby. I mean, why wouldn’t someone marry you, besides the obvious reasons?” Ivy answers, teasing her a bit.

“What do ya mean ‘obvious reasons’?”

“Well, lets start with your exes, you don’t have  _ that _ many, but most of them either are or were psychotic murderers. Then comes the fact that  _ you _ have your own past with crime and all that. And then not everyone can keep up with your way too busy daily life or your bubbly, energetic ass.” Ivy winks at Harley, smiling at herself—Harley almost has a full grin on her face. 

“O-kay. Got it. I gotta get someone who can keep up with my pale ass.” Harley looks around, trying to hide the sudden blush on her cheeks. Ivy, curious to what caused the reaction moves closer, if it was possible in their position. Ivy knees were already heating Harley’s stool between the girl’s legs; and the same for Harley’s leg. “Would— would  _ ya _ marry me? Like, would that be a thing you'd be okay with in general, like not that I’m saying we  _ should _ get married, but if you think  _ someone _ would marry me, do ya think you  _ would _ ? Like would ya even  _ want _ that? I mean, why would ya?” Harley finishes her drink in one go, as Ivy recovers from a coughing fit. 

She clears her throat and looks at Harley who’s asking for another drink, fear and something close to despair stamped on her eyes. She’s drumming her fingers on the bar, clearly dreading to look back at her girlfriend. Ivy smiles at the sight.  _ My cute little psycho _ . The question caught her by surprise because she never imagined Harley would consider something like that. Truth is, she’d marry Harley any day, any time, in a heartbeat if that’s what the girl  _ really _ wanted. She looks down at the hand clenching her thigh, at first just for balance, and now also for emotional support. Harley probably forgot it was Pamela’s leg she was holding onto and not her own. Ivy runs her fingers from the inside of Harley’s elbows, slowly, all the way down to the inside of her wrist, seeing the chill current running under her lover’s skin. When Ivy looks up again she finds Harley with a new drink, biting her lower lip and starring at her with dark eyes full of expectance, hope and, thus, fear.

“Why wouldn’t I? I mean, I would  _ want _ to marry  _ you _ , if that’s what  _ you _ want, Harley.” Ivy says, not looking away, she wants to witness every reaction to her words. The blue eyes slightly widening, the sparkle brightening her heart, the fire lightening her eyes, the smile taking over her features. There won’t be a person to step on this earth that would be more beautiful or deserving of happiness to Ivy, than Harley. That was it. At the end of the day, there was nothing that kept her mind grounded more than Harley did. The one human she  _ truly _ cared for. And a single tear drops down Harley's face from the red shadowed eye.

Love, Ivy was once sure to know what love is. She knew love, she let herself be taken by it and when it betrayed her she saw it for what it truly was—leverage, weakness, the deadliest human flaw. But there’ a trick to love, it completely disregards your beliefs, wishes, plans. It takes over, spreading through every member, every glandule in your body, stirring a great need to scream, “FUCK IT!” at everything you’ve taken for a fact so far in your life, in you; dragging you back to feed that addiction for a person, leaving you naked, vulnerable and unprepared. When she saw it coming again, she was more in control, at first. Over time it became harder and harder not to hurt when Harley left, not to go find her and save her from the Joker’s strangling grasp, not to beg her to leave him for good, and essentially choose her over him, even when she knew what the answer would be. And being completely destroyed when she got the answer she knew she’d get. She had her plants, that were constantly connected to her, she had her orphans, but Harley… Harley was something else. Harley was overpowering and overwhelming. When she first found herself drowning in the storm, she felt disappointed, ashamed even. She  _ knew _ love, didn’t she? Why would she let herself slip down this path of misery and pain again? It wasn’t easy, that’s for sure. Loving someone who’s in a relationship as abusive as Harley was, is not easy, especially when she has suffered from such first-hand. But it was all definitely worth it. She knew it all along, but now, looking at Harley, she’s  _ sure _ of it. Seeing Harley, bright in bliss, aflame with emotions that filled her and overflowed her with that red tear streaming delicately but fearlessly down her face, overwhelmed Ivy with ecstasy. Looking at Harley now as she is, Pamela thinks to herself.  _ Harley. This, this is love. This is what love looks like. _

Harley throws herself at Ivy, who promptly stands to hold her girlfriend. The drink has been forgotten as Harley’s hands squeeze Ivy’s back, pulling her closer into the embrace, face pressed against the redhead’s neck. Pamela wraps her arms around Harley, hugging her back tightly. When Harley is finished with repeatedly kissing pecks on Ivy’s neck and whispering “oh my god”, she pulls back, both loosening their grip on each other, cradles Ivy’s face with her hand and kisses her passionately with pure love and devotion. On the back, the bartender who was serving them tries, and fails, not to cry after witnessing the exchange, and receives a punch on the arm from his co-worker who tells him to give them some privacy, even if they’re in a bar. They come out of the kiss breathless. Harley feels so full of  _ happiness _ she could burst, tear open and leak happiness forever. Ivy feels her heart clutching, hurting, she can’t believe it, her girl actually wants her  _ that _ much. She knew Harley cared for her deeply, but  _ this _ , this is something else, this goes beyond. This is  _ Harley _ .

“Yer serious, Red?!” Harley looks at Ivy, too amazed to grasp reality. Also too drunk.

“Yes, Harley. I wouldn’t joke about this.” Ivy says chuckling a bit, and holds Harley closer as she starts falling back. “I think we should go home.” Harley hums happily at Ivy calling her place ‘home’.

“Alrighty right! Let’s just finish drinks and then go.” Harley says trying and failing to slide back up her stool. Ivy holds her again and helps her stand upright. She sits back on her stool and pulls Harley between her legs and turns her, so Harley can lean against her. Harley hums a bit longer than usual, “cosy,” she says before reaching out for her drink. Ivy pays for the bill and finds that she is still shocked about how expensive drinking is in New York, and sends and email explaining, or rather lying about, the urgency of her situation while Harley goes to the bathroom. She throws in a few important names, well known to H. Stern, to give weight to the email she’s sending.

“Lets go Red!” Harley practically shouts at Ivy leaning against the bar’s door frame after walking in an almost controlled zigzag towards it. Ivy shoves her phone in her pocket, chugs what little was left of her drink and power walks towards her girlfriend before the latter decides to walk off without her.

Walking with drunk Harley was always…  _ something _ . First she was happy with walking with laced arms, then she wanted to be tucked under Ivy’s arm and that was simply perfect. But it didn’t last long ‘till she wanted a piggyback ride because it’s, “so much  _ fun _ !” and Ivy is “sooooooooooo  _ tall _ . It’ll be great!” And once they reached their building Harley wanted her back fully pressed against Pamela, who argues it’ll be impossible to go up the stairs like that, but as soon as they get to Harley’s floor she drops herself on Ivy on an unexpected trust exercise that thankfully worked out. Most of this would be fine if the woman could at least stand up without help. Lets just say Harley managed to make a ten minutes walk feel like a twenty minutes adventure. Opening the door was harder than expected. Harley refused to give Ivy the key and having her lover’s body pressed against her and alcohol buzzing in her brain and through her body made it surprisingly hard for Ivy to speak without stuttering. So now, Ivy finds herself still glued to Harley, hands on the girl’s hip as Harley was slightly bent over, trying to jam the key in the keyhole. The view’s killing her, the touch is addictive and all the emotions that have been taking her over all day long are making the wait unbearable. Ivy is just thinking of just yanking Harley’s dress up and eating her up right there and then.  _ Pamela, chill _ . Says a small voice in the back of her mind. Ivy presses her fingers deep against Harley’s hips, squeezing a moan out of the woman. The sound lights her up and snaps her out of a daze. She bends over Harley and holds the hand with the flat’s key.

“Lemme help you, baby.” Ivy purrs against Harley’s ear and guides the hand she’s holding to the keyhole. Harley bites her lip as to not moan again and tries to concentrate on the key.

The key slides in easily with Ivy’s steady hand helping Harley. When it’s all the way in, Harley turns it by herself until she feels the door give, and so she pushes it open, pleased with herself. She takes the key back and Ivy spins her around, kissing her hungrily and guiding her in to the flat. Ivy kicks the door closed and grabs Harley’s ass, bringing her closer and pulling her up a bit. Harley takes advantage of that and wraps her legs around Ivy’s waist. Their kiss is almost sloppy with the drunkenness, but mostly it’s clear they’re just   _ hungry _ for each other.

“Bed. Now.” Harley almost growls. Ivy walks fast as she can, while Harley kisses and bites her, and runs right into the bedroom’s door frame. “Ow!” Their heads bump together.

“Ouch. Sorry, Harl.”

“The one an’ only Poison Ivy, running inta a wall? What has come a’ ya, my love?”

“Oh, shut up.” They laugh about it but Ivy soon has her lips on Harley’s collarbone, teeth grazing her neck, and finally capturing the red lips with her own. The kiss rapidly gains heat, but it no longer has the touch of despair. Pamela presses her hips against Harley, who breaks the kiss with a moan. “What do you want me to do, Harl?” Ivy asks against the girl’s neck.

“I— _ ooof _ —I want you to take me. Now.”

“Your want is my desire.” Harley giggles at the response.

“Shut up ya dork, and take me ta bed.”

Ivy walks to their bed; she grabs Harley’s wrists as she kicks her heels off.  The attempt at multitasking after  _ all _ those shots  _ fails _ and they fall hard on the bed. Pamela’s grip on Harley’s wrists tightens in surprise. She hides her face in Harley’s hair, unaware of her tight grip, she straddles Harley’s hips, laughing at herself and whispers, “You’re mine.” In a loose attempt at recovering her usual seductive nature.

Harley’s eyes go wide, her body stiffens and Ivy lets go of her wrists to look at Harley with worry, immediately after she feels the change in the woman’s body. But Harley has been dragged  _ years _ back into her past.

“What did you say?” He hisses at her, quick at picking anger up.

“No—Nothing Mistah J!” Dread fills her as she remembers the last time she refused him.

“I was sure I heard you say you  _ aren’t _ in the  _ mood _ …”

“That’s nonsense, Mistah J!”

“Oh, Harley-girl, are you calling me a liar? Are you saying I’m just hearing things?” There was no way out. There never was with him. He’d beat and take until there was nothing left in either of them, and she’d curl up into a ball and wait until she could take no more. There’s no way out. And when she could take no more she’d run back to her sanctuary, back to—

“Harley! Harley, it’s me! Harley! Baby, please.” Ivy’s plead brings Harley back to the present. Ivy is still on top of her, eyes red with worry and slight guilt. Harley shoots up, pressing her face against Ivy’s covered chest, and hugs her tightly as she releases the sobs clogging her throat. “Shhh, baby, you’re okay. You’re alright.” Ivy rocks their bodies gently as she holds Harley, combing the girl’s hair with her fingers. “You’re here now, Harley. You’re with me. He can’t hurt you now. I’m here with you, Harl. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Ivy recites the healing chant she’d always whisper to Harley every time she came back broken, hopeless, feeling empty. “You’re safe from him, my sunshine. That pig can’t touch you anymore. He can’t do shit to you.” Ivy keeps her voice soft as Harley’s sobs grow weaker and fade away, she’ll do it for as long as it takes for Harley to feel safe again.

“I—I—I’m sorry, Pam! I’m sorry. It— it just happened.” Harley manages through the weakening sobs. Ivy takes Harley’s face in her hands, breaking her hug. 

“Don’t you dare apologise, love. This isn’t your fault. That fucking son of a bitch. What he—”

“That’s not it, Red.” Harley cuts Ivy off; she clears her throat and wipes her nose. “It’s just that I thought that after all this time it would’ve— I’m sorry that he still haunts me like this. I really thought that after all this, I would be more in control.” Harley finishes, finally feeling calm again with this out of her chest. Ivy kisses her eyes, staining her lips with the eyeshadow making them red, purple and blue; then she wipes away the tear marks with her thumbs.

“You’re perfect.” Ivy whispers. “You know better than anyone that after going through everything you did, the healing process can be  _ very _ long, if not eternal.”

“Eternal…” Harley repeats and looks at Ivy, smirking tiredly, “you make it sound so doom’s day like.”

“Oh, fuck off.” They start chuckling.

“Won’t fuck off. Will definitely fuck  _ you, _ though.” And they break into soft laughter. Ivy has her arms draped on Harley’s shoulders and Harley has kept hers around Ivy’s hips.

“You wanna cuddle for the night, then?” Ivy asks with a sweet smile.

“No. I want ya ta  _ love  _ me fer the night.” They can’t take their eyes off of each other.

“That’ll be easy, I already love you for life.”

“ _Aff_ , that’s not wat I me— You _love_ _me_? Like, love _love, love me_?”

“I do.” Ivy blushes; she had never really  _ said _ it. “Very much so, actually. I. Love. You. Really, Harley, isn’t it obvious?”

“More than anything? Umm, no, not that obvious fer someone with ma record.”

“I love you more than anything, Harl.”

“More than yar plants?”

“Don’t push it, Harleen Quinzel.” Ivy teasingly threatened her.

“Hehe, alrighty.” Harley hums happily. “I love ya too, Red.”

And they meet halfway with a soft, passionate, yet short kiss. Ivy reaches down and tugs Harley’s dress open. Never breaking eye contact, she leans in, pushing Harley down and they fall, this time gently, back on to the bed. Ivy gets back up after another quick kiss, pulls out her phone, scrolls through it quickly, plays a song and places it on the bedside table. She takes her suit jacket off and throws it across the room, then proceeds to unbutton her shirt…  _ slowly _ . Harley bites her lip at the sight, rubbing the palm of her hands on Ivy’s thighs.

“ _ Connect The Dots _ ? Nice choice. Also, that outfit a’ yours an’ what yer doing right there got me really turned on, ya know?” Harley says in a low voice, almost feeling like herself again and remembering when she said some very specific things about the song playing. Harley gawks as Ivy finishes unbuttoning her shirt.

“Oh, baby, I know.” Ivy purrs, leaning down to kiss her lover. She stretches her legs to slide between Harley’s. Ivy starts rolling her hips, and as Harley starts moving with her, she starts pulling the dress down, baring her shoulders. Harley’s pale skin is quick to blush and easy to mark; Pamela could still see the love bite she left on the swell of Harley’s breast the past night. She knows that by the end of the night they’ll both have double the love marks they have right now. Ivy pulls the dress down, pressing kisses and bites on all  _ the _ spots in Harley’s skin. She takes Harley’s heels off and finishes taking her dress off. Ivy looks down at her lover; her bright blue eyes turned a shade darker, her cheeks and chest red and warm from her blush. There was no inhibition in the girl’s body language, her heaving chest and hands gripping the sheets made it clear to Ivy that Harley anticipated what was to come with little patience. Ivy looks at the marks on Harley’s skin, trailing the green kisses and bites already making themselves known on the pale skin. To Ivy they meant one thing: mine. Not “Harley is mine”, but, “Red’s mine”. She gave her marks, and that was her way of reminding Harley, her way of saying, “I am yours.” Even when she’s miles away, for the marks would often last longer than her stay.

“You’re so beautiful. So absolutely  _ perfect _ .” Ivy says, voice deep and hoarse. She leans back down, kissing her love sweetly. “I love you, Harl.” Harley gasps quietly, still not used to the idea of being literally and actually loved.

“I lo-ooooh fffffff—!” Ivy doesn’t let Harley finish.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sex was always great—or fucking mindblowing—for both of them. Ivy didn’t use to care much for it, sex was just a weapon because,  _ Men Are Fucking Stupid _ by Poison Ivy, probably. But all that changed when Harley came around. She actually felt like they’d melt together; when she wanted to bring Harley closer but it wasn’t physically possible, when she wanted more of Harley and couldn’t get enough, she found that  _ this _ was as close as she could get to want she wants. And seeing how much Harley enjoys it made it twice as good for Ivy. Of course, in the end she could never have enough of Harley, or Harley of Ivy, but this appeased them for a while. 

Harley laid cuddled against Pamela, head on her arm, their legs tangled while they held each other in a loose embrace. They weren’t asleep yet, though their eyes remained closed. Harley sighs with content, but Ivy knows it only means she’s about to start speaking.

“Shhh. Go to sleep, daffodoll.” Ivy says through a heavy voice. Harley groans in weak protestation.

“Goo’nigh, Red”

“Good night, baby.”

They’re sleep was surprisingly calm. Well, not for Ivy, she knows quite well the recipe to knockout Harley to sleep—at least 5 orgasms that send her through the roof (not literally) and the blonde will sleep like a kitty.

_ Bzzzz _

_ Bzzzzz _

Ivy wakes up with an awful pain on her shoulder and no feeling on the arm Harley’s laying and drooling on. Ivy groans as she flings her free hand towards the bedside table, reaching for her phone.  _ Unknown number… great. _

“Hello?” Pamela doesn’t even try to not sound sleepy. “ _ Doctor _ Isley, yes, this is her speaking. Oh, oh, already? That’s wonderful. I will pick it up this afternoon and bring the check. Alright. Thank you very much. You too.” She leaves the phone back on the table and starts moving her trapped arm, which brings immediate pain to its entire length, as if millions of needles were piercing under her skin. “Fuck. Ugh. Harley, baby, I need to move.”

“Huh? Huh? Wha?” Harley mumbles.

“My arm hurts like fuck. Move.” Ivy fights not to get distracted by how cute the blonde is when still half asleep.

“Nooooo.” Harley hides her face on Ivy’s neck. And keeps on groaning.

“Harley, I’m seri—aah!” Harley spins around, inverting their position. Harley chuckles, nuzzling Ivy’s neck, making her laugh. “Alright, alright.  Stooop. You’re tickling me!”

“Good morning, baaabe.” Harley coos sleepily and gives Ivy a quick kiss.

“Good morning, peanut.” Ivy hums happily. “Come here.” She pulls Harley over and on top of her. Harley giggles holding Ivy’s face and kisses her all over before kissing her lips.

“I’m not sure if it was a dream or not, but was yar phone ringin’?”

“Yea, I need to pick something up near the Rockefeller Center later today. You wanna go with me, maybe after lunch?”

“Oooh, yes, yes! An’ then we can go ice skating!” Harley beams.

“Yea, that’ll be great.” Everything felt so perfect when she’s around Harley, except, of course, when there were people shooting at her girlfriend or making her cry somehow. “No fancy restaurants, though.”

“Aaw, you’ve ruined my plan fer the day!” Harley fakes disappointment, dropping her weight on Ivy.

“Alright sweetpea, get off me so we can eat something.”

“But it’s still…” Harley looks at the time on her phone. “Nine! We  _ must _ stay longer in bed.”

“We gotta do groceries after breakfast. But I can think of a few things for us to do to stall time.”

“Yessssss! We leave at ten-thirty.”

“That means get off bed at ten, Harl. Got that?” Harley groans and starts nuzzling Pamela’s neck and blowing on her skin to tickle her. “Oh my god Harley! Stooop!” and the last thing she heard before rolling over to land on top of Harley, was the blonde’s absolutely self-satisfied laughter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ivy pushes the cart forward as Harley throws things in it.

“What else do we need?”

“I think this is about it. Though we probably should get more chocolate.” Harley says, hand on her chin.

“No, this is enough chocolate. Do you have enough food for  _ all _ the pets?”

“Aww, already thinking of the animals as your own…” Ivy rolls her eyes.

“I might be a bigger fan of plants, they’re  _ much _ better to take care of, but I don’t want  _ your _ pets starving either.”

“They don’t starve. But yea, I need ta buy more dog food; the kitties and birdies are fine fer now.”

“Alright, lets take this to the apartment and have lunch.”

“Whatcha wanna eat?”

“I was thinking of cooking something for us, what you think about that?” Harley’s hands shoot up to frame her face as her mouth forms an ‘O’ in amazement.

“Aaaawww, Pam! Ma killer lil’ rose bush!” She throws her arms around Ivy. “That’d be lovely!” Harley plants a wet kiss on her cheek and runs off to the pet isle to get about 5 huge packs of dog food. 

“Harley don’t!” Ivy almost shouts at the girl when she’s about to throw the dog food in the cart. Harley stops, holding the five packs awkwardly. “You were about to smash the bread and bananas! Put it over here, babe. Here they won’t be squishing anything.”

“Oh, yea, yea. Makes sense.”

They pay for everything, ignoring the almost scared look on the cashier’s look when he saw how  _ full _ the cart was. They get home, Ivy goes up to the apartment and starts putting everything in its place while Harley goes greet and feed the pets. By the time Harley is walking in, Ivy has already started cooking. Harley walks up to her girlfriend, rapping her arms around her waist and propping her face on Pamela’s shoulder.

“Watcha cooking up for us, babe?”

“Lasagne.” Ivy answers, not stopping her work.

“Bolognese?” Harley asks puzzled.

“What? No, spinach and mushrooms.”

“Oh, gotcha. That makes more sense. Sounds delish. Are we gonna get high on this lasagne?” 

“Oh, shut up, Harl.”

“Hehe. Alright. What can I help ya with?”

“Cut these in thin slices. But be careful, we don’t need any of your blood in this. I got enough seasoning in it, alright?”

“Alright, mom.” Ivy raises and eyebrow, walks over to Harley and presses her against the kitchen counter, kissing her deeply.

“I am  _ nothing _ like your mother.” Harley laughs bashfully.

“No, you’re not.” And they go back to cooking when Harley’s stomach growls loudly, interrupting their stare-off.

Ivy closes the oven with the lasagne in it and stands. She straightens her apron before taking it off and folding it neatly to put it aside.

“Now we wait.” Ivy says.

“What ya wanna do while we wait?” Harley says stepping closer.

“There’s many things I’d like to do.” Ivy says, wrapping her fingers on Harley’s jeans’ belt loops and pulling her closer. A smirk grows on her face when she sees Harley’s cheeks blush and pupils dilate. Ivy leans in, almost kissing distant. “But I better pack. Don’t want that getting on the way later, do we?” Harley gulps, eyes darting up and down.

“No, we don’t.” Harley says in a weak voice.

“That’s what I thought.” Ivy leaves a kiss on Harley’s cheek and goes pack her things, but not before writing a check while Harley was still in the kitchen.

“Gosh, that woman will be death of me.” Harley says under her breath, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking over to the bedroom. As she walks in, she finds Pamela putting something in her back pocket. “What’s up, need help?”

“No, babe. Thanks. Just your company will do for now.” Ivy says smiling at her and putting her backpack on the bed.

“Alrighty.” Harley says sitting on the bed, facing her girlfriend and crossing her legs.

There isn’t much to pack, really, her trip will be of only three days, though everyone recommended taking toilet paper with her, which made her backpack look more voluminous. But Harley insisted Ivy would put her stuff on the drawers so it felt more like she was living there for real. And of course Ivy did as asked, anything really, to see her girl smile. When Ivy is placing her documents on the bag, she turns her head up towards the kitchen.

“Harl, can you go check on the lasagne? I think it’s almost ready.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Harley beams and skips off to the kitchen.

Ivy walks over, after she finishes packing, and sees Harley bent over poking the lasagne with a fork.

“Hey, Red! I’m not sure it’s ready.” Ivy smirks as an idea forms in her mind. She walks over and slaps Harley's ass. “WOAH!” Harley shoots up, hitting her shin against the ovens door. “Ow, fuck! Red!” Ivy is laughing quietly, leaning on the kitchen’s counter.

“What? Don’t you like surprises?” She stretches her leg and closes the oven with her foot.

“I—you. Oh, fuck ya! My leg actually hurts. I was really focused on the lasagne  _ you _ asked me to check on!”

“I know, I know. Alright! I’m sorry, peanut.” She walks over to Harley, pouting. She holds the lapels of Harley’s jacket. “Could you forgive me, my love?” Harley gets a shy smile, but then turns her face up and to the side in fake anger.

“I’m not sure I ever could, Red. You’ve gone too far.” She side eyes Ivy to see if she’s playing along, and her hopes are confirmed when Ivy sniffles, pretending to cry.

“Are you sure…” She kisses Harley’s collarbone, “you can’t…” Kisses between her neck and jawline, “possibly…” Trail of kisses along her jawline, “forgive me,  _ my love _ ?” They’re now facing each other.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Harley whispers under her breath and throws her arms around Ivy’s shoulder kissing her. When they break for air, Ivy laughs.

“Oh, life is worth living again! She has forgiven me!” She picks Harley up, raising her in the air and twirls around the kitchen. They’re both laughing hysterically when Ivy puts Harley seated on the kitchen’s counter.

“Yer a dork.” Harley says when she finally stops laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Only around you.” Ivy says with a full smile on her face. “I love you.”

“Gosh, ya  _ will _ be the death a’ me.” Harley sighs giddily. “I love you too sweet pea.”

“Okay, now it’s definitely ready.” Ivy says, moving herself away from between Harley’s legs to grab the kitchen towel and take the lasagne out. She places it on the counter, pokes it with the fork, seeing it’s ready and proceeds to cut it; while Harley grabs the plates and places cups on the table. Pamela places the lasagne pieces she cut on the plates; Harley’s piece much bigger than her own, and goes to the table. Harley, cuts a piece, after they’re both seated at the table, and tastes it without forethought caution. Her eyes go wide and Pamela stops breathing for a second.

“Oh. Ma. Gahd. This is  _ amazing, _ babe!” Harley exclaims, in ecstasies, diving into her plate. Ivy feels her chest blooming and flooding with warmth and light as she sees Harley approving her cooking. She’d almost never cooked for anyone but herself, and when there was anyone else, it’d be Harley, and Harl never reacted as passionately about her cooking before; well, at least not that she can recall. As soon as they both finished eating, Harley had two plates of lasagne, Harley grabs a lemon pie from the fridge for them to share.

“Hmmmm, this looks delicious.” Ivy says picking at the pie, “we have to go after, though. I got that pick up I told you about.”

“‘Course, babe. ‘Course.” Harley answers, distractedly, still ingesting the lasagne before diving into the lemon pie.

They put everything back in place; Harley washes the dishes, and Ivy places her backpack on one of the chairs as to not forget it. When they’re both done putting the food away and brushing their teeth, they leave to Manhattan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ivy walks in the H. Stern store as Harley gawks at the jewellery in display.

“This is Cat’s paradise.” Harley says seen all the sparkling rocks.

“Yea, it is.” Ivy responds.

“May I help you with anything today?” one of the employees asks.

“Just lookin’.” Harley says and turns back to keep admiring the jewellery. Ivy smiles, glad Harley is distracted with all the sparkling around her.

“Yes, I’m here to pick up a package. It was left for Doctor Pamela Isley.” Ivy says quietly.

“Oh,” The employee’s eyes go wide. “Of course, ma’am. Doctor. We have it right here. It has been well taken care of.” Ivy smirks.  _ It’s so useful having friends in high places.  _ The girl goes behind the counter, takes out a key to unlock a compartment and takes two small boxes out. Ivy smiles at seeing that one is red and the other is green. “Is it a gift?” the girl asks to know how to pack the product.

“Umm… yes and no.” Ivy smiles at the employee, drawing a blush to her cheeks. “Just the boxes will do. There is no need on wasting even more paper. That’ll only further the murdering cycle against nature.” The employee nods, sliding the boxes across the counter to Ivy, cheeks still burning up. “May I pay for this?”

“Oh! Yes. Please.”

“Here.” Pamela hands her the check.

“Oh, you already have it all filled out.” The girl says, surprised Ivy knew who to write it to.

“I always do my homework.” She responds smirking and winks at the employee, who mumbles and stutters in response.

“Well, that’ll be all, if you don’t need anything else.” The girl says, trying to compose herself.

“Thank you. Have a good day.” Ivy says, putting the boxes in her bag and walking out. “Harl, lets go.” And Harley skips to her side, following her out of the store. “Where do you want to go now?”

“Ice skating!”

Ice skating consists mostly of Pamela leisurely skating in circles, watching Harley as she would dance around, going as fast as she could, zigzagging between people.

“This is fun!” Harley says, lowering her speed to accompany Ivy. She holds her hand. “But I’m getting hungry.”

“Let’s get some coffee then.” Ivy suggests, and Harley drags her out humming in approval.

They seat on a table far from everyone else after getting their coffees. Harley is seeping her coffee as to not burn herself, while Pamela holds hers with both hands to warm up. Harley starts drumming her fingers on the coffee cup and looks at Ivy to see her starring intensely at a spot on the table between them, eyes glassed over.

“Sweet pea?” Harley calls Ivy. Her eyes shoot up at Harley, gaining focus again and softening. “Everything okay?”

“Yea.” Ivy straightens up. “Yes. Just thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

“Nothing.” Harley waits a beat. “Actually, I got you something. Got  _ us _ something.”

“Oh.” Harley didn’t expect that to be what was making her girlfriend get lost in thought. “What is it? A couch?” Ivy smiles at her, shaking her head.

“No. It’s something more expensive and less useful.” She says and reaches down to grab something in her bag.

“Oooh, that sounds interesting.” Harley beams. Ivy places the small green box and red box on the table. Harley’s eyes go wide; those two boxes screamed ‘very expensive jewellery’ and Harley wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Deal with Ivy spending  _ actual _ jewellery money on her.

“Look, I personally don’t care much for marriage. And I don’t think it’d be the best course of action for us because of how we do  _ us _ . And I mean that in basic legal terms. I can sue the shit out of you for “cheating” on me if you date someone else. And we both know that wouldn’t happen, but I’m afraid someone could use it against you. First use our marriage against you, second use the open terms in our relationship against you. And I still need to move in with you. I’m not saying it’s out of question. What I said last night… I meant  _ every _ word. But I think we should think it over, over time, and talk about it again. Things change. Maybe Joker will  _ finally _ die and that really lowers the bar on how in danger you are.” Ivy takes a deep breath while Harley seems to not be breathing at all. She slides the red box across the table to Harley and opens it, revealing a golden ring with emerald diamond and ivy patterns. “This one is for you, green, so I’m always with you. And this one is for me.” She slides the green box now and opens it revealing another golden ring with ruby diamond and ivy patterns. “Red, so you’re always with me.” Ivy is looking attentively at Harley, who’s eyes are watery as they dart between red and green on gold. “It’s… I know wearing them would pretty much be us telling the world we’re married, even if it’s not on paper. And for me that’s just perfect. I mean, everyone already knows you and I are forever. Last night. Seeing how important it is to you… This is to tell you, I’ll marry you if that’s what you want, but we don’t have to because we are pretty much married already. This is me telling you I love you more than anything even if I’m miles away in a conference while you save people from a burning building, or when I’m upstairs cooking while you play with the pets, or when I’m drinking a margarita, while you’re cracking jokes with Big T across the room. This is I love you. Always and forever.” Harley lets out a sob and covers her mouth with a shaky hand.

“Red…” Harley lets out with another sob. Another shaky hand hovers over the rings and when her skin grazes against the cold metal, it shoots back clasping the hand over her mouth, as if in disbelief they’re real. “Oh my god… Red!” Harley flies over the table to trap Ivy in a tight embrace, burying her face on the redhead’s neck and crying. Pamela holds Harley, running her hand up and down her back, smoothing out the sobs until Harley can breathe again. Finally, Harley sits up, accommodating herself on Ivy’s lap, drying her face with her hands.

“So… this means you like them, huh?” Ivy says teasingly.

“Like them?  _ Like _ them? I fucking  _ love _ them, Red!” Harley grabs the boxes, bringing them to their side of the table. Ivy grabs the red box from Harley’s hand, making the woman pout for a moment. She pulls the ring with the green adorns off its box, holds Harley’s left hand and slides the ring on Harley’s ring finger. “It fits perfectly.”

“What can I say?” Ivy smirks, “I just know you too well.” Ivy reaches for the green box but Harley moves it away from her.

“Nu-uh. My turn, Doctor Isley.” Harley says smirking and popping the ring out of its box.

“Ooh, calling me Doctor, now?”

“Ya like it?” Harley asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I might.” Ivy answers, biting her lip. They stare at each other for a moment when Harley shakes her head, taking Pamela’s left hand and slides the ring on it. They stretch their hands out, next to each other and Harley sighs happily.

“They’re perfect, Red.” Ivy lets a breath out.

“They are…”

They spend the rest of the day walking around, hand in hand, until it’s time for Pamela to leave for the airport and take her flight to Venezuela. Harley obviously complains, saying they didn’t even have enough time for her to  _ compensate _ Ivy for this wonderfully beautiful gesture. But Ivy reminded her of two things, one: international flights require you to check-in at least three hours before the flight. Two: airports had bathrooms, and the sooner they got there, the most likely Ivy was to have free time before she need to go through emigration. That made Harley practically fly to the subway station so they could get a train to the airport. She almost didn’t mind Ivy leaving this time, because this time she knew for sure, with no room for fear, that Pamela was coming back. She’d always come back.


End file.
